


Courtship Season

by xtricks



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Kink, Other, Pre-Canon, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pre!Jack/OFC. Tentacle sex!  Waaay pre-series, when Jack is a young snippet of a man, enjoying himself in the 51st century.  This is a PWP story, all tentacles, all the time.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Courtship Season

**Author's Note:**

> pre!Jack/OFC. Tentacle sex! Waaay pre-series, when Jack is a young snippet of a man, enjoying himself in the 51st century. This is a PWP story, all tentacles, all the time.

He could have made a smarter decision, chosen someone wealthy from the flurry of courtship invitations he'd gotten, been whisked off planet in a private yacht, could have been courted with pearls and pomegranates ... but he liked Olamasa best. Who else had courted him with dirty limericks? Who else would take him to the spaceport not for a trip to the blue moon but for a karaoke contest? There'd be plenty of time for riches later. This courting season was going to be just for him.

Sure he'd been to the Libido Resort before - but not for an entire lunar cycle and not with someone else buying his drinks and any trinket that caught his eye and stroking the backs of his knees while he lay on a periwinkle blue blanket beside an artificial shoreline under the softly filtered light of his homeland's burning star. There wasn't a hint of sand anywhere, the stink of the organic ocean was banished by imported flowers and the vaguely peppery smell of Olamasa's perfume. No fishermen's boats, no harvesters clunking along in the morning - no fish to be packed and shipped. Nothing to do but eat and fuck and drink and try out every semi-legal fun he could get his hands, or Olamasa's tentacles, on. All he had to do was lay around and look beautiful. That was something he could really get used to. He blinked out of a doze as Olamasa ran a tentacle up his thigh and made him wiggle at the tickle.

"You are a gorgeous creature," Olamasa hummed, leaning over him in a spill of tentacles, winding two through his hair and scratching lightly at his scalp. He hummed drowsily at the tug, then rolled over to grin up at her, running his hands along the closest tentacles, petting the warm, dull gray, skin. She felt like velvet against him, her circulation pulsing gently along the underside of her tentacles, the thrum of it fluttering against his skin when she slid one between his legs. He spread his knees wider, the ny-silk of his shrug hiked nearly to his hips. He didn't have anything on underneath, didn't need anything, and the feel of open air and anticipation made his cock throb in a gentle echo of Olamasa's heartbeat.

"Best looking sapient to come out of the Boeshane Peninsula and a good thing too, huh?" he said, squirming to try and bring one her tentacles to his cock but it slithered teasingly away, "or I'd still be at home fishing for _yanoc._ "

"That would be a terrible waste," Olamasa agreed, coiling closer still until half of her handling tentacles were draped across his thighs while her more delicate secondary tendrils slid coaxingly along his belly. "Does that feel good? I've been reading up on hominids -"

"Oh, yeah," he sighed. Reaching up, he gently traced his fingers along the vertical gill slit rising from between the base of two tentacles. All of Olamasa contracted in a shivering rush of pleasure, the clench of her body - seeing her excited under his hands - made him gasp, cock jerking and tenting up his shrug. "I've been doing my homework too. Good, right?"

Olamasa's response wasn't in Galactic-B but he knew what she meant. He leaned up enough to kiss the wavering pattern of ornamental dots beneath the ring of her myriad green eyes, the skin under his mouth was hot and thin and - 

"Wow," he breathed, licking at the delicate wrinkles, then nibbling gently with his teeth. She felt as soft and fragile and alive as a cock under his mouth and he groaned softly at the thought because Olamasa might have a dozen tentacles on him but she wasn't touching his _cock_. "Hey," he complained, slinging a leg over a couple of broad gray tentacles, grunting a little in satisfaction as she wound them reflexively around his thigh, and he could hump against them, finally getting some pressure. "What about me?"

"You sssstill have your shrug on," Olamasa said, slurring with eagerness. "I promised no wandering tendrils under the clothes, remember? When we negotiated your courtship?"

"I was stupid," he breathed and fumbled for the shrug. Pinching the fastener, he dragged it off and realized that was all Olamasa had been waiting for as she rolled over him, tentacles everywhere.

It was like a thousand kisses all at once, some with the thrilling prick of Olamasa's feeding hooks tickling across his back and shoulders. She tugged and pricked and teased his nipples, until he groaned and arched into the long strokes and writhing mass of her body. Her skin was so hot, her touch heavy and sweet and he loved spreading his legs to feel the roll of her tentacles nudging up his thighs. She felt softer than him but beneath that was the thrilling roll of powerful muscle. He squeezed his thighs around her, cock leaving a damp trail along the curve of one tentacle, her heat and power all around him.

He fumbled his hands beneath the line of her handling tentacles, down below the thinner secondary tendrils and lower still - somewhere she had a cloaca, a hole he should be paying attention to. When she slithered a couple of tendrils down between their bodies and wrapped them around his cock though, he forgot all about where his hands were going.

"Olamasa -" he moaned, rocking up, wanting more, staring wide-eyed up at the broad curve of her body and the twinkling green eyes watching him. "Do that more...."

The tight wrap of a tentacle around his balls made him moan again, long and drawn out and he reached eagerly back for her, grinning as she twitched and squirmed over him. She wound her way along his cock and then he felt a shuddering touch at the very tip, stroking along his slit, drawing the bead of pre-come down along his shaft, then back to tease him again the fine tip of a secondary tendril touching lightly, pressing, just _inside_ him. The sensation shot through him, frightening and -

"Oh, sun _shine_ \- " So _good._ "Can't stand it ... don't stop," he gasped trembling, clutching at Olamasa's body in a sort of eager panic as she hitched his thighs up and open and touched him again, like _that._ He looked down to see his cock bound up tight - he liked that - except for the red crown with his foreskin pulled back to leave him naked, and vulnerable to the terrifyingly precise touch of those clever secondary tendrils. The thin tips circled the head of his cock, shining and wet with his pre-come, one curled up, wavering hesitantly - he trembled, thighs and belly quivering visibly - then she pressed gently against his slit. Olamasa sighed and pressed while he whimpered as she slid in him like that. Just a little, just a little touch, a little lick down in.

"Does it please you?" she murmured, flicking the tendril out and in, out and in, quick and delicate. She worked his balls too, twisting a tentacle around them in a massaging pull that drew his breath out in a guttural, aching groan. She pressed a little deeper next time. "Some hominids like this ... I wanted to give you something new, Beautiful. Special from me."

The rush of sensation scared him, the wiggle of pressure inside his cock, just on the incredible side of too much as he writhed and begged - not sure for what - and Olamasa held him down, humming softly in reassurance. "Can't -" he panted, and "- want it. I don't know, don't know ... Ola ... please, _Ola!"_

The ache built and built and he was glad Olamasa was holding him down because he was desperate to move, to fuck, to be fucked but he was scared to move and she could do this to him _forever._ When Olamasa pushed a handling tentacle firm and deep inside his asshole, he shrieked and came all over her. Gasping and shuddering, he sagged in her tentacles as he caught his breath. She rocked him close, her touch gentle now, and he turned to rub his face against her skin, leant up to kiss and lick and suck along her gill slits, trace the line of erotic skin beneath her eyes with his tongue and fumbled eagerly down her body for her cloaca.

He found it finally, with a little help, and Olamasa twitched and rocked against him, as he circled the tight clench of her opening with spit slick fingers. She let him in, where she was hot and quivering and made little hitching keens as he finger fucked her - couldn't get his cock down there, never mind that he was soft - while he sucked at the base of her tentacles and the sensitive line of her gills. When she writhed and heaved under him and he had to clutch with arms and legs to keep from being bucked right off and he told her she should come, could come, he wanted her to come, she was beautiful too ....

Her screeching climax made him laugh in triumph even as he winced when her cloaca clamped down painfully on his fingers. She rippled under him, rocking like the ocean, but hot and alive and amazing.

He kissed her again, licking a slow line below her eyes and letting his hands wander among the lazy twist of her tentacles. "So," he said against her skin, "how soon before we can do that again?"


End file.
